Static
by Knisley24
Summary: After the fall of Trigon, only rubble remains of what once was Jump, Steel, and the world.  Raven can't find  her friends. After walking so long a road alone, can a theif help her reunite herself with her team mates? Or is it just them against the world?
1. Prologue

**Yes...I have started another sucky story...But this one's been on my computer forever. I'M SORRY XD Don't forget to review. I don't care if you say it sucks, or if it's awesome, or just meh. I just want your input please. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Static<strong>

**Chapter1: The End of the World**

_It's the end of the world_

_And everything's black_

_It's the end of the world_

_And life this planet does lack_

_Everything I loved is gone_

_It was robbed from me in an act of theft_

_There was no chance for us to win_

_Am I the only one left?_

_-The End of the World_

"_BOOOOOOM!" _The ground beneath Raven's feet trembled. The eardrum shattering noises continued to rock the earth around the titans.

"_ROBIN!" _ The violet haired sorceress searched the rubble around her. The air was thick with dust and debris, leaving the visibility at zero.

"I'm right here Raven! Where are the others?" Raven sighed with relief as she faintly made out the shape of her leader in the dim, dirty light. She heard a roar as a large flaming red figure plummeted towards the lava covered ground.

"YOU HAVE NOT YET DEFEATED THE MIGHTY TRIGON!" Starfire swooped in, starbolts flashed, contrasting with the darkness around them. Raven had once again become herself, no longer the little girl that Robin had carried out of the deep recesses of the earth only hours before. But her father was nowhere near defeated. As she found Cyborg, lying on the only chunk of rock that was left, the rest of the titans began to assemble. Robin gave them one last look.

"We have to stop him. No matter what. Attack plan five." Each of them nodded grimly at each other, staring into each other's sweaty, grimy faces. This was their way of saying goodbye.

After all of those years together, they couldn't bring themselves to say it, though they knew that it was inevitable. This was the only way that the survivors would live. Attack plan five. The one plan that the team had hoped they would never have to use, their deadliest.

Cyborg readied his sonic cannon as Raven wrapped her slim fingers around his arms, hoisting him up, Starfire doing the same with Robin. Beastboy hastily morphed into a hummingbird.

"Alright team," Raven had never heard a voice as grave as Robin's at that moment. Not even when she had told him what was about to happen, that they would never win. It turned out that she had been right all along. "GO!" He shouted his trademark command, one last time.

And then...

_**All Hell Exploded.**_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.<p>

~Knisley24


	2. Don't Leave Me Alone

**YES IT IS I, KNISLEY24 BRINGING YOU ANOTHER WONDERFUL CHAPTER OF HER NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLING...Oh wait...Pshhh...Wrong one. Anyways, please review, constructive criticism much appreciated. :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Static:<strong>

**Chapter1: **_**Don't Leave Me Alone**_

I pried my violet eyes open and immediately knew that something was very_ very _wrong. Everything was grey and black. I could see absolutely no other colors, and the only source of light seemed to come from the gray area, above me. Blinking, I turned my head to the side, realizing just _what _was wrong.

"ROBIN? CYBORG? STARFIRE? BEASTBOY?" Only silence greeted my ears.

My teammates were nowhere to be found.

And that foreboding feeling that was slowly growing inside of me whispered in the back of my mind exactly what I didn't want to hear.

_You might be the only person left._

But that single, dark, depressing thought numbed me, and I pushed it out of my head.

_Keep your head on straight Raven. You need to survive._

Using my palms, I pushed myself up onto my feet, trying to gather my wits. Absolutely nothing was visible through the grey and black shroud that seemed to envelope the earth completely, showing no signs of letting up. I still had my cloak on, though it was torn and tattered, barely there at all. My leotard's sleeves were shredded, and it was now in two pieces on me, reminding me of a swimming suit. The markings on my pale arms had long ago faded. Feet bare, and cold clinging to me unrelentingly, I stumbled in a random direction without any idea of what I was going to do...

And instantaneously tripped over an unnamable object. At this rate, I was going to get nowhere, and would have no hope of finding my team, wherever they were. Despondently I glanced down, and just barely recognized the article. It was a small black velvet backpack that I had had ever since I'd come to earth. Picking it up and peering through the darkness, I could identify many other items and wreckage scattered everywhere. Going as fast as my weak legs would carry me, I hurried over to some of the random things and picked through them, hoping to find something...Anything that would help me find my friends. _If they were alive._

I shook the thought off, continuing forward while chucking anything that I could identify into my bag. I hadn't actually found anything of importance. The dust around me settled, and I glanced up in hope of finding my other comrades unconscious. And immediately regretted it. The small area that I could see was entirely rubble, no signs of life visible. I chocked on the hope that had somehow crawled into my heart and throat.

_You can't do this to yourself and them. If you don't go on and they're still alive or hurt, they'll lose any hope of living._

I clenched my fists, shouldered my back pack, and began walking east.

* * *

><p>I had no idea how much time had passed, but I could tell it had been awhile, considering the attack of the angry bear that was my stomach. It had grown darker and darker several times, but not dark enough for me to not be able to see and continue walking on my journey to nowhere. It must've been days since I'd last eaten, and it didn't help that I usually never ate in the first place.<p>

My worn out boot kicked something, sending it speeding across the ground. This wasn't new, I'd hit many objects so far, but this one was different. Puzzled, I walked over to the small compact-looking thing and lifted it up, using my thumb to wipe away some of the dust. My eyes widened as they took in the yellow coloring and large white T in the middle.

It was a communicator! In my elation, I opened it, and pressed the call button, holding it to my ear. The weak smile that had been on my face moments before was completely wiped off less than a minute later. The only sound that I could hear...That endless frenzy...Static.

Nothing but static.

Not willing to give up, a small amount of determination welling in my chest, I flipped the communicator over, and clicked the tracking signal button. If the other titans were around, their communicators would be giving off a signal right now.

As I waited and watched, I continued walking, my eyes darting upwards in time to meet with Titan's east's tower.

Or what was left of it.

Only the cement foundation and skeletal structure was left, it seemed that the rest of it had been burned away.

I looked down at the small yellow object in my hand, and my heart immediately sank.

NO SIGNAL was printed hazily across the cracked glass screen.

Pressing on, I went on for what seemed like forever, thirst and hunger waiting to consume me in their endless battle to take over my ravaged mind and body, until I couldn't take it any longer.

My vision became blurry with the tears that began to streak down my no doubt filthy face as I passed what once was Steel City's dockyards. Now, nothing but scrap metal and wood. I gripped the communicator in my palm as tightly as I could as I came upon my first source of water in days. Bending down, I splashed some on my face, before cupping my hands together and putting them to my lips. Then the communicator beeped.

Hunger, thirst, and weariness forgotten, I quickly reached for the only thing helping me to cling to the remaining parts of my sanity.

LOW BATTERY flashed, before the entire thing died. Getting up, I staggered on a few feet, before flinging the T-com into the remains of Jump Bay where it reflected briefly in the dim light, and splashed, sinking to the bottom. My hands went to my head as my tears flowed freely and I lost the will to live. I fell to my knees on the hard, rocky soil.

"_Don't leave me alone."_ I whispered as my frail body pitched forward, unable to pick itself up. Suddenly, a black shadow loomed above me.

It seemed that death had come to greet me as an old friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feed the review monster before he eats me. He won't let me update until I've got at least twelve. <strong>

With love,

-Knisley24


	3. Angels Show Up In the Strangest Places

**Ohai. I finally decided to update.  
>Review please?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Static:<strong>

**Chapter2: **_**Angels Show Up In the Strangest of Places**_

Strange. Death was warmer than I had thought. For once, I didn't feel afraid, alone, insecure. In fact, all that I felt was...

_Am I in heaven? _ I wondered.

"I'd like to think of that as a compliment Sunshine, but fortunately, no, you are not." That voice. No. Freaking. Way. I tried to pry open my eyes, but couldn't lift them. "You don't wanna do that Princess, you've exhausted yourself. You should rest." And then I was pulled back under the watery surface, set afloat on the sea of dreams.

Or nightmares.

"_Don't you see? This is what you will become! This is what __**will**__ happen Raven! And there is __**nothing**__ you can do to stop it!" Raven's hands shook with fear at what she was meant to be. At what she was meant to do. The inevitable. Tears ran freely down her face, and Slade's laughter echoed through the stoney, barren land. The marks on Raven's pale flesh flared up as she screamed, a large black raven engulfing the two. She opened her eyes moments later, only to find that the world had not changed back. And she was alone. Her eyes closed as the last of her will drained, and she slipped off of the tower, the wind running through her long strands of lavendar hair._

_Suddenly, she was no longer falling. Someone had caught her, right before she hit the cracked concrete below. Her eyes flew open-_

"Hey, hey, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare." I blinked, and realized that I had bolted upwards, hyperventilating. Then, a scary thought entered my mind: Where was I, and who was that? From the tone of the voice, I could tell it was a male. My eyes tried to adjust to the darkness around me, but to no avail. We were practically shrouded in it. Whoever it was, his hand was on my arm. I tried to growl, but ended up coughing. He leaned forward, and I could feel his presence invading my personal territory, but was too weak to do anything about it. He drew in a breath, as if he was about to say something.

There was an abrupt noise from overhead, and I felt another round of coughing begin to snake it's way up my throat. Abruptly, something warm clamped over my mouth, and I tried to fight against him, but he managed to integrate himself in beside me, keeping his hold over my mouth firm.

I only struggled more, and he ended up snaking his arm around my waist, pulling my frail body tight against his lean, well defined one, and rolling us over.

"Shhhh…Little bird, I'm not going to hurt you, now be quiet unless you want to die!" His whisper was just loud enough, right next to my ear. The effect his voice had on me was startling. My eyes widened.

_Die?_

As I froze, the noise above us abruptly stopped. I could feel the stranger tense up as a sudden thumping began to drum across the floor above us. My blood turned to ice, goose bumps rising on my skin. From the other person's reaction, I took it that this was a bad sign.

"_Thought I was well enough hidden_…" He muttered quietly. His grip tightened as the footsteps seemed to make their way down what sounded like stairs, and paused. "_Please no…Please no…Please no…"_This was obviously not a good sign.

"This seems to be the only semi decent building within a forty mile radius of Jump and Steel." That voice that was emanating from behind the door…It seemed…Familiar. "Well _boys _looks like this is our new home."

Brother Blood.

The stranger didn't even take a second to breathe. He was up and on his feet. I couldn't tell what he was doing, because I couldn't _hear _him. Rolling over, gingerly, I looked around in the small, shady room. I could just barely make out a lithe body, busied with shoving things into a duffle bag and…Was that my backpack?

I moved to stand up, but the person in front of me only sprang forward, pushing me back down and pressing their index finger to my lips. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance, just as there was a resounding _CRACK! _Against the doorway across the room from us. My eyes widened and the shadow in front of me began to curse.

"_I'll be right back."_ He whispered. And then he was gone. No sound. No flash of light. He just vanished.

Panic surged through me. _No…He couldn't have left me here. I couldn't defend myself. Not in this state. _

And just like that, I felt a warm arm snake it's way around my waist, startling me, and I was pulled back into oblivion.

It was like we were in a super massive black hole. Falling, falling…Spiraling downwards endlessly. An endless wind rippled through my hair, cold and exhilarating all at the same time.

It almost felt like the few moments of freefall that you get when you're riding on a rollercoaster, and you go down that steep incline at a bazillion miles per hour. Right as I thought that I would lose my stomach, my feet hit the ground. I swayed slightly, a wave of vertigo washing over me. The stranger gripped my shoulders, steadying me, and I drank in my surroundings.

"Oh…gods…" His deep voice was filled with horror. At that moment, I fell to my knees and cried.

We were a top a large, twisted structure. From here, we could see everything. Or rather, nothing.

The little hope that I had clung to vanished. There was nothing left of Jump City but rubble. To the east was Steel City. Nothing there either.

The horizon was a slate gray still. Ash continued to filter down from the sky like snow, but not beautiful and cleansing. No sign of life. None.

"You know, we aren't the only ones. It could just be this area. You never know." I had forgotten that he was there. Spinning around, I tried to glare at him, but found that I couldn't. He had black, spiky hair that had a somewhat scruffy appearance from a lack of showering, and somewhat dirty but handsome features. Striking green eyes cut into mine, and I found it almost hard to remember what had been going through my mind only moments before.

"But…Look at that. Look at it. There couldn't possibly be any survivors." I said. Something about him...

"Sometimes you have to put a little faith in others." He slung the bag around himself, and tapped the buckle on his belt. For the first time I noticed it. "I don't have much xenothium left, so we're going to have to walk from here Sunshine. Think you can manage?"

I stumbled back, my face devoid of color. "...X?"

* * *

><p><strong>I LOVE YOU.<br>****Please review.**

**Love**

**~Knisley24**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. Things came up.**


	4. Forgiven

**Hello again my fair readers, it is I, the mysterious keeper of the candy canes that has come to grace your presence. Thank you for reading my meager chapter, I hope you find it to your liking. You may wonder why I am using big words, of that, I cannot honestly answer.  
>Please, do drop a review though, if you do read it. Whether you like it or not, I love input.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Static<br>Chapter 3: Forgiven**

Five. Hours. We'd been walking for five hours. I hadn't eaten in Azar knows how long, and it wasn't like there was a damn stream of clean water that I could skip up to to satisfy my thirst. It was the freaking end of the world. Well, had been. I wasn't sure what 'this' was. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if-

"Sunshine, mind keeping up?" Ugh. Don't even remind me of my 'savior'.

"You should've just left me to die, asshole." I seethed. Glancing over his shoulder at me, I had to look away. Yes. Yes I have to say it: Why do the bad guys have to be so good looking? I mean, it would've been easier for me to kick his ass if he still had the stupid mask on.

He seemed taken aback by my comment. "But Sunshine, you and me, we're the only two left. We might have to repopulate the world together." There was something about his eyes though. They told a different story. Though I blushed fiercely and threw the only boot that I had left at the back of his head, and missed. Though, to my defense, he was in multiple places…

And then he was by my side, concerned. "We need to find some place to camp out. You need something to eat, and you need to sleep." I hated this. So much. I was much more powerful than this stupid low-life, and I couldn't even walk on my own for long periods of time right now.

I glared at him. "I would _never _repopulate the human race with you. I'm not even fully human. Get the hell away—" Of course, cue him picking me up bridal style.

"Hush. I think I saw a thingy in the distance."

"...A…thingy." Wow, what a charmer. I didn't even try to pay attention to what he was saying after that. All I could pay attention to was how I was rocking back and forth, and how his body heat was radiating off of him, and warm. He was warm.

I woke up later covered in something black and tattered. A cape. It was his cape. Slightly angry with the fact that I couldn't burn it with an intense glare, I stood up. Actually, I felt a thousand times better. Stretching, I tried to move forward, but something clamped down on my ankle and yanked me down. I stifled a scream. "WHAT THE F—"

I felt a rumble of laughter come from below me as something rested on my back. My face was pushed into what felt like a pillow. Moving my head to the side, I could just barely discern what was being said. Something warm was resting lightly on my back. My girlish senses were trying to get me to relax, but my ADHD brain was all over the place. No. No no nonononononononNO. No this was NOT happening. So I did what I did best. Ever so politely, I lifted my right leg up to kick him in the nuts.

"OW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR." It was more of a statement, but I couldn't help but laugh. Actually, it kind of killed me. Pretty soon, I couldn't _stop _laughing. And then I was crying because it hurt so much. Thank Azar, he'd rolled off of me as soon as the impact hit him. I rolled over, about to sit up. And then something slammed me into the ground.

It was a small, sticky X. Nothing felt balanced. I hadn't meditated for multiple days. This was not good. I could feel rage rising like waves in a tsunami throughout my body. I couldn't keep my emotions in balance. But…What did it matter, I didn't have my powers anymore…Or did I?

It was too late, he was perched in front of me, the tattered mask that he had donned as we were walking thrown to the ground. I froze. He seemed to be looking at me rather oddly. I couldn't place it. But I couldn't break his gaze either. His jade eyes cut into mine. It was almost frightful how I couldn't look away. Frozen, I felt the anger leave me slowly as he dropped the precious belt that he had somehow managed to snag from Robin so long ago, to lean over me, and pause, just centimeters away.

He was so, so close. I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Who knows how long we'd been traveling together. I'd been asleep for most of the time. He raised his hand up to my face, and I flinched slightly. Hesitantly, he held my face, gently. I suddenly found it hard to breathe.

And then I found myself asking the inevitable. The thing that I'd been struggling with. "Why did you really save me?" I blinked as he ran his thumb across my cheek.

"Because." It seemed to hurt him. "I had the chance to save you. I took it. If there was any possibility that I could've saved—" He stopped, and there was pain in his eyes, so much pain. And then I knew. I knew that I had been wrong about him all along. This arrogance, cockiness, it was a façade. It was another face that he wore. So who was this man, really? And why was I suddenly so interested in knowing?

"Could've saved who?" I whispered, probing. And then he leaned down. Closing my eyes involuntarily, I relaxed. Only to hear a shredding sound. I opened them to see him using a knife to me free. He grinned crookedly at me, and I felt heat rising to my face. Oh goddess. He hadn't been about to kiss me. I let out a breath to see his green eyes. There was something different about them. If I hadn't known better, I would've said that I could see a conflict in them. He was fighting himself. A battle that I myself had known before. I could see the pain and guilt winning over in them, before he blinked, breaking the connection.

"Who are—" And then he was kissing me. Unrelentingly. And I couldn't help but give in. It was like I knew then, who he was. But I also didn't. I couldn't think, my thoughts breaking loose and tumbling everywhere. It was in that moment that I forgot about the end of the world. I forgot about my father. I forgot that everything had been my fault. And I just was.

* * *

><p><strong>Love,<strong>

**Knisley24.**

**(I didn't edit this, so if you find any errors, feel free to let me know. I apologize, but I have very limited computer time.)  
><strong>


End file.
